It is well known to use rigid hooks for connecting a molded door trim panel to an inner door panel of a vehicle. Such rigid hooks are typically molded into the molded door trim panel and utilized to engage corresponding apertures in the inner door panel. Upon servicing the door, it is often desired to remove the molded door trim panel from the inner door panel. Since the rigid hooks are hidden behind the inner door panel, the disassembler cannot see how the rigid hooks disconnect from the inner door panel. Upon pulling the molded door trim panel from the inner door panel, the rigid hook may be pulled against the inner door panel causing the rigid hook to fracture or become disconnected from the molded door trim panel. Because the rigid hooks are molded into the molded door trim panel, the entire molded door trim panel must be replaced. Such replacement is costly in light of the fact that the entire assembly must be replaced.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved fastener assembly that detachably connects a molded door trim panel to an inner door panel of a vehicle and permits removal of the molded door trim panel without damage.